


Deal Confirmed

by MaryBranson



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBranson/pseuds/MaryBranson
Summary: "Magnus, you have someone that you loved once, right? And they were taken from you by someone who you now hate..." "He won't be able to remember, no matter what. You can tell him the story or whatever but..." "Here's what I want to say..." "Kill him. And tell him it's for Julia. It's the one thing I want you to say to his face before you kill him, 'This is for Julia.' Then you end him, then and there..." "Deal made." A fic in which Merle and Taako follow through.EDITED June 5, 2017





	Deal Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for murder and language. Spoiler alert until episode 55.

The night was cold and the alley was dark, faintly illuminated by Neverwinter’s two moons. The man sighed.

“Governor Kalen?”

“Who’s asking?”

A shock of pain. Then darkness.

_-_

_Merle. Taako. If in your journeys you ever meet a slimy asshole named Governor Kalen, kill him on sight..._

-

The man groans, reeling from the sudden attack. What happened?

The elf that spoke to him before still stood statue-like in the light of the moons, enabling him to make out the wide-brimmed hat and the blonde hair that glinted silver in the moonlight.

Movements catch his attention and he sees an equally-serious dwarf come around into his field of vision, resting a large hammer against his shoulder and stopping a few feet behind the elf.

Fuck.

-

_Don’t talk to him. Don’t let him talk to you. Kill him. And tell him...  
_

-

The elf stares at the man with piercing eyes, unabashed and unapologetic. Without moving, he says, "This is for Julia."

Before the man even has time to contemplate what this could mean, he feels his throat closing, constricting all on its own. In a panic, he reaches up and grabs it, as if he could push the air into his lungs. His head throbs from where the dwarf struck him and he rolls, struggling to stand, to even get onto his hands and knees.

Stars, like white-hot flares, flash in front of his eyes. The world spins and everything slows down as his ears fill with the cacophonous echo of his own heart. There's a dull thud as his head hits the pavement and he sees the elf, crouched now in front of him like the Grim Reaper, and the dwarf, standing a few feet back. Both watch him, expressionless and unmoving.

The man opens his mouth and chokes on a gasp, making a last ditch effort to _breathe_. His vision blurs and tunnels, blacking out the world around him piece by agonizing piece, until all he can see in front of him is the stony gaze of the elf, who watches with cold determination.

In three seconds, the man's eyes show anger. Then fear. Then, finally, nothing. And the world goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, I think. I know it's short but I will probably be adding more fics about Merle and Taako's avenging Magnus and expanding on this idea because it absolutely fascinates me! The McElroys announced in their TAZ 2017 Max Fun Drive Bonus episode that they want to put out an episode in which Merle and Taako kill Governor Kalen with Travis voicing Kalen and I really want to explore how I think this'll go down myself before they do.


End file.
